From Pizza Talk to Wedding Dresses
by SVU.BAU.CSI
Summary: Maura has a daughter who doesn't like dresses. And Aunt Jane tries to help when Maura gets frustrsted after hours of dress shopping. But Mema and Maura insist on a dress. First though Jane has to meet Sarah. Just I crazy idea that popped into my head after watching 1x06.
1. Chapter 1

**I got this idea from the episode I kissed a girl when Maura say's it was like dressing a squirming six-year-old.**

* * *

Maura sighed in frustration.

"Why don't you pick three outfits you like?"

The little girl smiled and started looking at the several racks of clothing.

"Is that your first outfit?"

Maura asked as the girl pointed to a shirt and a pair of pants.

"Yes, but can I get a pink shirt instead of blue?"

Maura nodded and found a pink shirt like the blue one.

"No dresses?"

Maura didn't turn around nor did she even register who was behind. She just answered.

"I've tried she doesn't like to wear dresses."

That's when Maura turned around.

"Hi Jane, what are you doing here?"

Maura asked stepping in front of Jane hoping she couldn't see the little girl.

"Tommy sent me here to get"

Jane glanced down at her list.

"Tear free shampoo, diapers, wipes, and baby food. Ma asked me to get stuff to make lasagna and a tummy time gym for T.J.'s birthday, whatever that is."

Maura laughed.

"Basically it's a mat that baby's play on."

Jane shrugged and put the list back in her pocket.

"What are you doing here?"

Maura bit her lip.

"Mama can I get this too."

Maura turned around looking at the little girl holding up a denim jacket.

"Sure, Sarah now hurry up and pick two more outfits out."

"So I'm assuming she's your daughter?"

Jane asked Maura.

"Yes, she is my daughter."

"How old is she?"

"Six and super picky."

Maura said watching Sarah look through cloths.

"I've been to your house a million times how did I miss her."

"She likes reading in her room and your mother is a great babysitter."

Jane looked shocked.

"My mother know's Sarah and kept her a secret?"

Maura nodded.

"Mama I'm ready to go get lunch."

Sarah said handing Maura two more outfits.

"Sarah this is my friend Jane."

Maura said introducing them. Sarah looked at her mother.

"Meme's daughter?"

Maura nodded glancing at Jane.

"Would you like to come have lunch with us?"

Maura asked Jane.

"Dose lunch involve kale?"

Sarah made a 'yucky' face.

"No, kale nasty. Pizza is better."

Jane smiled.

"We'll I can't turn down pizza can I?"

Maura shook her head.

"No you can't turn down pizza."

* * *

The three of them sat waiting for their pizza.

"So Janie, Meme said you catch bad guys."

Jane smiled.

"Yep I'm a detective."

"Is it true you duck taped your brother to a chair?"

Sarah asked taking a bite of her pizza. Jane gave Maura a glare. Maura put her hands up in surrender.

"Angela told her that not me."

Sarah finished her pizza.

"Sadie's house now?"

Sarah asked Maura.

"Who's Sadie?"

Sarah smiled.

"My best friend."

* * *

**This will be a two shot.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Aunt Jane tell Ma that I don't have to wear a dress."

Sarah complained frowning at all the dresses that surrounded her. Even though Maura and Jane had gotten married when she was ten she still called Jane, aunt Jane.

"Sarah, sweetie it's not going to kill you to wear a dress once in your life."

Maura said looking at a rack of dresses. Jane gave Sarah a 'sorry' look.

"I've tried Sar, she won't change her mind."

Sarah crossed her arms like a small child.

"Simple and no princess dresses. Got it?"

Maura nodded already handing Sarah dresses to try on.

Sarah went to try on the first dress and sighed when she walked out.

"No feathers or pink either, Ma."

Jane had to hold back a laugh. She had to admit her step daughter acted a lot like her. Sarah turned down dress after dress. Finally Jane had enough.

"I have an idea Sar why don't you stop by the house this afternoon."

Sarah nodded having no clue what Jane was up to.

* * *

Maura was nervous, Jane and Sarah hadn't let her see the dress Sarah had picked.

"Maur I told you, you're going to love the dress she picked."

Jane reassured her. Maura sighed and listened as the pianist started to play. Sarah walked up behind Maura and Jane.

"Do you like it Ma?"

Maura turned around and smiled. Sarah was wearing Jane's dress. It was a simple white v-neck. It went down just below Sarah's knees with a ribbon tied around her waist.

"I love it."

Maura said linking arms with Sarah. Sarah linked her other arm with Jane. After reaching the altar Maura and Jane took a seat. Sarah smiled nervously as the flower girl, Sadie's little sister through the red flower petals. Sarah's friend and best man, Mike walked down with Sadie's Maid of honour, Katie. Sarah and Sadie had a bet that Mike and Katie would be the next ones getting married.

Sarah's smile grew as Sadie walked down the aisle. The ring barriers were T.J. And Tyler, Sarah's seven-year old brother.

* * *

Maura laid her head in Jane's lap that night.

"Thanks for getting Sarah to wear a dress."

Jane smiled.

"I remember how she loved it when she was ten."

"I remember when Sarah told me when she was five that one day she was going to marry Sadie. I didn't know that come fifteen years later she actually would."

Maura said glancing at a picture of the girls when they were six.

"If you love someone you just know that you'll wait as long as you have to."


End file.
